I Only Want You
by jmpnuna
Summary: "Kini aku hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari duniamu yang baru itu" - Namjoon. "Jika dulu kau adalah duniaku, sekarang kau hanya titik kecil disana. Tapi percayalah, titik kecil itu adalah porosku” - Seokjin. usaha Seokjin untuk mendapatkan hati seorang ketua osis, Kim Namjoon. bts fanfiction. Namjin namjoon x seokjin. yaoi. jimin taehyung jungkook.


BTS Fanfiction

Namjin

Bxb, romance, comedy, friendship, school

sequel obat sihir

I Only Want You

"Yak! Kim Namjoon! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?!"

"Sudahlah, hyung".

"Ya! Jadi ini keputusanmu? Geurae. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu selama ini".

Dasar laki-laki tidak berperasaan. Kepalaku pusing. Sudah berbagai cara aku lakukan agar setidaknya laki-laki ini mau memandangku. Tapi hatinya masih saja keras. Aku yang bodoh karena menyukai laki-laki yang selalu menggunakan logikanya itu. Apa karena aku lebih tua darinya? Karena aku laki-laki juga? Iya memang salah. Tapi apa cinta itu salah?

Ku masukkan buku matematika yang beberapa menit terakhir tak ku sentuh. Sudah setahun penuh aku berusaha mendapatkan Kim Namjoon. Tapi hanya sampai disini aku berhasil memasuki hidupnya. Duduk di sofa rumahnya sebagai murid. Harus seberapa jauh aku menjatuhkan harga diriku di depannya?

"Seokjin hyung"

Ku dengar suara seseorang memanggilku, suara yang sangat familiar. Saat aku membalikkan badan, ku lihat Jungkook sedang berlari ke arah ku. Di belakangnya bisa ku lihat Jimin mengekor. Dua orang ini selalu saja berisik dan tak tau tempat. Seharusnya mereka berusaha tidak menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pertama sekolah. Iya, ini hari pertama kami masuk ke SMA. Kami, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, dan aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke SMA yang sama. Orang tuaku sempat meminta ku untuk mendaftar ke SMA biasa, tapi aku yang pada dasarnya pemalu dan tidak percaya diri jika sendirian , memutuskan untuk mengikuti teman-teman ku sejak SD, masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki ini.

"Eoh, Kookie. Annyeong". Sapaku pada Jungkook yang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Pagi, hyung. kau sudah datang?" Sapa Jimin yang baru saja bergabung dengan kami.

"Jim, sudah ku bilang panggil aku Seokjin saja". Ucapku pada Jimin sambil kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Ah benar. Aku lupa. Tapi hyung, aku tidak enak. Lagi pula aku ingin terus bermanja pada hyung"

Kali ini Jimin sudah menggelayuti lenganku. Benar-benar tidak tahu tempat. Beberapa anak lain mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Sudah ku bilang cukup Seokjin saja, Jim"

Ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Beruntung tak lama Jungkook melepaskan paksa tangan Jimin dari lenganku.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, Chim. Tidak bisa dengar apa kata Jinnie hah?"

Jungkook kini berjalan diantara aku dan Jimin. Jimin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin Jimin sedang menyimpan energinya untuk mengejar Jungkook lagi nanti. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Yang satu tetap memanggilku hyung, yang satunya malah memanggilku Jinnie. Aku berharap Taehyung tidak mengikuti dua orang ini.

Benar aku tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa aku lebih tua dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatanku. Di hari pertama aku masuk SD, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Kaki ku patah dan harus menjalani perawatan intensif. Karena aku terus merengek tidak mau bersekolah, akhirnya orang tuaku hanya memberikan pelajaran dasar dirumah hingga aku sembuh total dalam dua tahun. Setelah sembuh pun aku enggan bersekolah karena teman-teman seusiaku sudah berada jauh diatasku.

Setelah bujuk rayu dilontarkan orang tuaku, akhirnya aku setuju untuk kembali bersekolah di tahun selanjutnya dengan syarat, aku tidak mau bersekolah di lingkungan rumahku. Alhasil aku harus menempuh satu jam perjalanan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Di SD itulah aku mulai bersahabat dengan Jimin, Taehyung, dan terakhir dengan Jungkook yang pindah di kelas 3.

Berempat kami sudah menjalani kehidupan normal. Aku tidak perlu menutup diri pada mereka karena mereka menerima ku seperti keluarga. Hanya mereka yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Aku harap aku tetap akan menjalani kehidupan yang tenang di SMA ini. Ku tatap bangunan gedung di hadapanku. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat. Benarkah aku menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang?

"Jinnie, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo cepat"

Jungkook memanggilku. Ternyata aku baru saja melamun dan mereka sudah berjalan mendahului ku. Aku bergegas menyusul mereka, namun beberapa langkah kaki menginjak sesuatu.

Krak

Ku angkat kakiku dan ku lihat sebuah kaca mata ada disana, dengan kaca yang pecah. Ya tuhan! Aku baru saja merusak kaca mata seseorang. Dengan panik ku pungut kaca mata yang rusak itu.

"Oh, kau menemukan kaca mataku?"

Ku dongakkan kepalaku. Seseorang berdiri dihadapanku. Matanya tak terlihat karena tertutup poni yang sudah terlalu panjang. Aku segera membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku sudah merusaknya"

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak saat ini. Bagaimana jika dia marah?

"Kau anak baru?" ucap laki-laki itu. Aku hanya bisa menggangguk pelan.

"Ini, aku akan menggantinya" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan kaca matanya yang rusak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu. Lagi pula aku sudah terlalu sering merusak kaca mataku". Dia berusaha mengambil kaca matanya dari tanganku.

"Tidak. Aku akan merasa tidak enak jika aku tidak menggantinya. Siapa namamu? Aku akan mengembalikannya besok" ucapku memaksa sambil menjauhkan kaca mata ini dari jangkauannya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku Kim Namjoon. Tidak perlu repot-repot dan jangan terbebani karena kaca mata itu, ne?"

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan lesung pipinya saat dia tersenyum. Baiklah aku akan mengingat namanya. Kim Namjoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk duluan, kau juga harus segera masuk dan mencari kelasmu. Oh iya. Aku sunbae mu. Kelasku 2-1. Kau bisa mencariku disana".

"Ne, sunbae"

Dia pun berlalu sedangkan aku masih menggenggam kaca matanya sambil menatap punggungnya. Wow, Kim Namjoon ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Dia tinggi. Dan bahunya terlihat lebar dengan seragam kemeja putihnya.

"Yo, Jin. Kau baru datang?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya orang itu, Kim Taehyung. Oh Kim, aku jadi teringat kembali pada Kim Namjoon.

"Pagi, Tae. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk" Aku dan Taehyung masuk ke gedung itu.

Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui kami semua berada di kelas yang sama. Sepanjang kelas aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sekolah ini sangat bagus. Gedungnya luas dan bersih. Lokernya tertata rapi. Berbagai jenis klub tersedia. Dalam beberapa hari kami harus memilih klub. Semua anak wajib memilih satu klub, selebihnya bebas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku minati, dan aku bingung. Jimin dan Jungkook dengan klub menarinya, sedangkan Taehyung dengan klub sainsnya. Aku tidak bisa menari, dan kaki ku yang dulu patah tidak akan membuatku bisa menari dengan leluasa. Aku juga tidak pintar dan berminat pada ilmu pengetahuan seperti Taehyung.

Satu persatu ruangan klub ku perhatikan saat jam istirahat. Tadinya aku bersama teman-temanku tapi mereka kini tengah sibuk mengobservasi klub yang mereka minati. Aku berhenti di depan ruang klub jurnalis. Disana ku lihat Yoongi, iya namanya Yoongi jika aku tak salah ingat saat dia memperkenalkan diri di kelas kami tadi. Bahkan anak pendiam seperti Yoongi sudah memilih klubnya.

Tak sengaja ku lihat seseorang berdiri di depan para murid baru diruangan itu. Itu Kim Namjoon. Jadi dia anggota klub jurnalis? Aku mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam sana.

"Baiklah itu tadi sekilas tentang klub jurnalis. Ada pertanyaan?" ucap Namjoon.

"Sunbae, apa kau bisa memberikan contoh cara merangkum berita dari artikel seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi?" Tanya salah seorang murid baru. Terlihat Namjoon menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya.

"Begini, Akan sedikit sulit untuk melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak memiliki kaca mataku sekarang. "

Ucapan Namjoon barusan membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku harus segera membeli kaca mata baru untuknya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian mencobanya sekarang dan berikan padaku. Aku akan mengeceknya dirumah dan akan aku berikan ulasan besok? Kalian bisa tahu kemampuan kalian dan akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mendemonstrasikan caranya jika tahu kemampuan kalian". Lanjut Namjoon.

Jawaban yang cerdas. Namun seisi ruangan itu mengeluh tak terima. Di hari pertama mereka sudah harus mengerjakan tugas. Beberapa sunbae yang berdiri bersama Namjoon malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kalian tidak perlu melakukannya sekarang. Kerjakan dalam dua hari. Yang berhasil melakukannya dengan baik akan mendapat hadiah. Setuju?" kali ini mereka semua bersorak. Namjoon berhasil mengambil hati mereka dengan karismanya.

Keesokan harinya yang pertama aku lakukan saat tiba di sekolah adalah mencari Namjoon. Aku berlari ke kelasnya dengan kaca mata baru yang ku beli kemarin. Aku tidak tahu dia akan menyukai nya atau tidak. Aku sudah berusaha mencari model dan warna yang sama tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli kaca mata yang sama tapi dengan frame berwarna coklat. Semoga warnanya tidak mencolok. Aku berdebar-debar menerka reaksi Namjoon nanti.

Sesampainya di kelas Namjoon, aku tak berhasil menemukannya. Teman sekelasnya bilang Namjoon ada di ruang guru. Aku pun menyerah dan menuju kelasku karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Baiklah aku akan menemuinya di jam istirahat. Aku tersenyum dan masuk ke kelasku.

"Jin. Selamat pagi. Kau baru datang?" sapa Taehyung saat aku baru duduk di bangkuku.

"Pagi Tae. Seperti yang kau lihat aku baru datang" aku tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Jinnie. Kau terlihat lebih cerah. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jungkook berucap sambil duduk di mejaku. Dia memperhatikan wajahku sangat dekat.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa biasa saja kok" ucapku santai.

"YA! Kookie! Kembali ke bangkumu. Kelas akan di mulai". Teriak Jimin dari pojok kelas sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

"Ne… Chimmy~"

Jungkook pun kembali ke bangkunya dan tak lama pelajaran dimulai.

Aku sudah berusaha menemui Namjoon untuk mengembalikan kaca matanya seharian, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tetap tidak berhasil. Bahkan di hari selanjutnya aku datang ke ruang jurnalis dan tidak menemukan Namjoon. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada Yoongi di mana Namjoon dengan alasan aku tertarik pada klub jurnalis. Tapi Yoongi pun tidak tahu. Tugas yang diberikan Namjoon dikumpulkan pada sunbae nya yang lain.

Usahaku selama seminggu gagal total. Aku begitu frustrasi. Bodohnya aku tidak berusaha menitipkan saja kaca mata yang ku beli pada temannya. Tapi tidak, aku harus bertemu dengannya langsung.

Senin selanjutnya, kelas Namjoon lagi-lagi menjadi tujuan utamaku. Aku berjalan santai dengan menggenggam kaca mata yang akan ku berikan pada Namjoon. Kali ini aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Belum sempat aku membuka pintu untuk mencari Namjoon aku mendengar suara tepukan dari dalam kelas itu.

"Selamat sudah menjadi kandidat ketua Osis untuk teman kita, Kim Namjoon".

"Selamat, Joon-ah. Kau harus berhasil menjadi ketua Osis"

"Kau akan semakin populer jika berhasil menjadi ketua Osis"

Itu suara beberapa teman Namjoon. aku tidak begitu ingat nama mereka kecuali satu orang, Jinyoung, suara yang terakhir ku dengar.

"Aniyo, Jinyoung. Aku tidak populer" kali ini aku yakin itu suara Namjoon

"Ayolah, jangan merendah. Sepertinya kau populer diantara murid baru". Seseorang menimpali.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Namjoon bingung.

"Kau tahu, anak baru yang setiap hari datang mencari mu itu. Bukankah dia fansmu?" Jinyoung terkekeh.

"Oh shit. Aku lupa".

Dari ucapan sunbae itu aku baru sadar. Entah apa yang merasuki ku hingga aku berani mendatangi kelas Namjoon setiap hari. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Setelah itu aku tak mendengar lagi suara Namjoon, sampai seseorang berteriak.

"Mau kemana kau, Namjoon?! Kita belum selesai!"

Ya tuhan. Namjoon sedang menuju pintu? Apa yang akan difikirkannya jika melihat aku menguping di depan kelasnya?

Aku baru berencana untuk melarikan diri saat pintu itu terbuka. Refleks aku menjatuhkan kotak kaca mata yang ku pegang. Aku pun segera memungutnya.

"Eoh, si anak baru itu".

Aku mendongakkan kepala. Lagi-lagi posisi yang sama. Aku melihat wajahnya dari bawah. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Rambut Namjoon tak lagi panjang menutupi matanya. Rambutnya sudah lebih pendek dan tertata rapi ditarik kebelakang. Matanya... Matanya coklat. Sangat indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, sadar terlalu lama mengagumi matanya. Aku segera menegakkan tubuhku.

"Sunbae… Ini. Aku ingin mengembalikan kaca matamu. Aku berusaha mencari model yang sama dengan yang ku rusakkan. Semoga kau menyukainya, dan maaf baru menggantinya sekarang".

Aku menyodorkan kotak itu padanya.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku memakai lensa kontak sekarang, jadi aku tidak membutuhkan kaca mata lagi" ujar Namjoon datar.

Aku hanya menunduk, tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Namjoon sekarang. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit. Usahaku selama seminggu. Debaran jantungku yang tak menentu selama seminggu. Ya tuhan. Kenapa aku merasa patah hati. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Namjoon memegang tanganku.

"Tapi terima kasih. Aku menghargai usahamu". Namjoon mengambil kaca mata dari tanganku. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menatapnya dan ku lihat Namjoon sedang tersenyum. Ya ampun. Lesung pipi itu. Aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku… aku akan kembali ke kelasku". Ucapku terbata-bata. Aku bergegas pergi dari sana. Saat aku menoleh tak lagi ku lihat Namjoon di depan pintu itu.

Setelah hari itu, Namjoon masih sibuk dengan pencalonan dirinya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia adalah kandidat ketua osis terkuat. Pintar, disiplin dan rajin. Perlukah ku tambahkan tampan? Sayangnya selama aku memperhatikannya, tidak sekalipun aku melihat dia mengenakan kaca mata lagi. Harapan ku melihat Namjoon memakai kaca mata yang ku berikan pun pupus. Apakah dia tidak menyukainya? Karena kebiaasanku ini, aku sempat menjadi bahan gosip sebagai fans nya Kim Namjoon. Yang benar saja!

Setelah menjadi ketua osis. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Namjoon. Dia selalu disiplin dan tegas. Bukan hanya sebagai ketua osis, bahkan klub jurnalis yang dipimpinnya tetap berjalan dengan lancar. Namjoon juga masih ramah dan baik pada semua siswa. Iya, semua siswa. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Tapi siapa aku berhak iri? Benar, aku hanya iri padanya. Kehidupannya begitu sempurna, sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan belum memiliki teman baru. Hanya guru pembimbing klub yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku arena belum juga mendaftar di salah satu kegiatan klub. Lihat, aku bahkan tidak memiliki minat pada hal apapun.

Setelah lelah dikejar-kejar oleh Sejin seonsaengnim, akhirnya aku memutuskan mendaftarkan diri di klub memasak. Setidaknya aku bisa memasak, tidak akan sulit berada di klub itu. Toh sehari-hari aku juga sering memasak. Aku sering membantu ibuku memasak dirumah sejak kecil karena aku tidak bisa bermain di luar rumah seperti anak lain.

Tak ku sangka anggota klub memasak menerima ku dengan baik setelah mencicipi masakanku. Bolehkah aku merasa sedikit berbangga? Setidaknya ini kehidupan normal yang ku inginkan.

Kehidupan normal itu tidak berjalan dengan mulus saat tiba-tiba Namjoon kembali masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan sesuka hatinya dia menyarankan klub memasak membuat kompetisi memasak untuk menyambut murid baru. Memang beberapa klub lain juga mengadakan kompetisi lain, tapi klub memasak biasanya hanya mendirikan stand untuk menjual berbagai jenis kudapan.

"Jinnie…. Apa yang akan kau masak nanti?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata berbinar saat kami tengah menuju sekolah.

"Sederhana saja, mungkin kimbab". Ucapku pada Jimin. Sinar matanya meredup.

"Itu terlalu sederhana. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat steak medium yang enak. Aku bisa menyediakan wine termanis untuk memanggangnya jika kau minta". Kali ini Taehyung ikut menimpali.

"Aku tidak mau membuat masakan yang mewah. Bukankah kimbab lebih baik? Itu makanan tradisional kita. Nutrisi di dalamnya juga lengkap. Disaat lapar, paling enak makan kimbab". Jawabku

"Apapun itu aku setuju asalkan kau membuat porsi yang banyak, Jinnie". Jungkook mencubit pipiku. Dasar tukang makan. Ku buatkan sup kaos kaki juga pasti akan dimakan.

"Ne. Tujuanku menerima tawaran ikut dalam kompetisi ini untuk memberi kalian makanan gratis. Jadi tenang saja. Kalian akan pulang dengan perut buncit hari ini".

Aku memang tidak berharap menang. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Aku justru menyabet juara dua. Sang juri menilai masakanku memberikan kehangatan dan perasaan ceria seperti sedang berpiknik bersama keluarga di sebuah taman. Yang benar saja!? Dan juri yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Kim Namjoon. juri dari klub masak hanya mengangguk mengiyakan teorinya itu.

Setelah acara penyerahan hadiah Namjoon menghampiriku. Bukan hal yang ku duga. Tapi aku merasa sangat senang.

"Selamat. Kimbab mu sangat enak".

Namjoon tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyuman itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membalas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang sunbae menikmati kimbab buatanku". Aku sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Tidak, jangan panggil aku sunbae. Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon saja. Aku tidak enak".

Ucap Namjoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ah, jadi itu kebiasaan Namjoon saat gugup? Tapi hal lain lebih penting. Kenapa Namjoon ingin ku panggil dengan nama saja?

"Maksud sunbae apa?"

"Aku tidak enak. Seharusnya aku lebih sopan sejak awal padamu, Seokjin hyung". Kali ini Namjoon yang membungkuk di depanku.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa". Air muka ku menjadi kecut. Jadi Namjoon sudah tau aku lebih tua darinya tapi aku masih di kelas satu, satu kelas di bawahnya? Ingin rasanya aku menceburkan diri di larutan kimia percobaan Taehyung.

"Yang lain akan menganggap ku tidak sopan jika tidak memanggilmu sunbae". Jawabku dengan muka datar.

"Lagi pula, kau ketua osis. Semua orang mengagumimu karena kau siswa yang teladan. Dan kau memang lebih senior dibandingkan aku" lanjutku.

"Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?" telisik Namjoon. Matanya dengan penuh intimidasi mengunci mataku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku berusaha mengelak dari tatapannya.

"Tidakkah kau mengaggumiku juga?" kali ini Namjoon mendekat. Tidakkah dia sadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Ini di tempat umum, jika aku boleh mengingatkan.

"Tentu. Tentu aku mengagumimu"

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Aku menyesal telah mengutarakan fikiranku. Ya ampun, apa yang difikirkan oleh Namjoon?

"Maksudku… begini …."

"Kau boleh memanggilku sunbae, tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu hyung" Namjoon memotong ucapanku.

"Tapi…"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, hyung". Namjoon secepat kilat pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sejak saat itu, aku merasa kepercayaan diriku mulai tumbuh. Siswa-siswa lain mulai banyak yang mengenalku karena aku berhasil menang di kompetisi itu. Jimin dan Jungkook adalah orang yang paling bahagia dengan perubahan sifatku. Aku lebih ceria, suka membuat lelucon garing dan memiliki banyak teman. Bisa dibilang karena keahlian bertemanku yang baru, aku adalah orang yang paling mengetahui semua rumor atau gosip yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Taehyung sedikit protes karena aku menjadi berisik katanya. Aku suka menjahilinya dengan memanggilnya keras-keras. Tapi toh Taehyung tetap berada di sisiku.

Jadwalku cukup padat. Sekedar berbasa-basi dengan teman-teman dan juga menghabiskan waktu di ruang klub memasak. Tapi aku selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menyapa Namjoon. Aku yang sekarang dengan berani bisa memandang matanya langsung sambil tersenyum. Tapi semakin lama, tak ku temukan lagi senyum tulus Namjoon yang dulu paling ku suka.

Saat ini aku sedang menuju ruang osis. Aku membawa beberapa bungkus kue di tanganku. Klub memasak mencoba resep kue baru, dan beberapa siswa memberikan kue nya padaku. Bahkan aku berhasil membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk ikut membuat kue. Si Jimin berhasil kabur.

Aku berniat membagikan kue ini pada anggota osis, dan kue buatanku pada Namjoon. Jadi saat melihat anggota osis mulai keluar dari ruangan itu aku pun menghentikan satu persatu mereka.

"Kami membuat kue ini, semoga kalian menyukainya" ucapku ramah pada tiap anggota yang ku lihat.

Tak lama Namjoon pun keluar. Aku memanggilnya dan segera mendekatinya

"Sunbae".

Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ah, Seokjin hyung".

"Jangan membaca sambil berjalan, sunbae. Kau bisa terjatuh" ujarku penuh senyum

"Ne, aku mengerti". Namjoon pun memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku membawakan sunbae kue" ku sodorkan kue buatanku padanya. Namjoon melihat kue itu. Matanya kemudian mengedar ke anggota osis yang juga membawa bungkusan kue.

"Baiklah, terima kasih". Namjoon mengambil kue itu dan memasukkan nya k etas. Dia pun berjalan dan aku mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana, apa sunbae ada waktu mengajariku matematika? Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Tolong bantu aku sunbae. Jebal". Aku sudah meminta Namjoon untuk mengajariku matematikan sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tapi Namjoon selalu menolak dengan alasan jadwalnya sebagai ketua osis sangat padat. Namjoon terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta bantuan pada temanmu yang lain?" ujarnya santai.

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis.

"Jebal, sunbae".

Namjoon terlihat risih saat aku melakukan aegyo.

"Hentikan, hyung"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa yang harus aku hentikan?" tanyaku polos.

"Bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu mulai minggu depan. Datanglah ke rumahku".

Aku berteriak kegirangan atas jawaban Namjoon.

"Aku harus ke kelasku sekarang" dan Namjoon pergi begitu saja.

Terkadang aku bingung pada tingkahnya yang dingin ini. Awal aku mengenalnya, Namjoon tidak sedingin ini. Tapi sudahlah. Lagi pula dia sudah bersedia mengajariku matematika, secara PRIBADI, DI RUMAHNYA. Ya tuhan aku senang sekali.

Seminggu terasa sangat lama. Aku bahkan membeli buku baru hanya untuk belajar dengan Namjoon. Bukan hanya buku, tapi juga pensil, penghapus, pena, penggaris dan keperluan lain. Semuanya baru.

Aku menekan bel rumah Namjoon dengan antusias. Ku sibakkan lagi poni ku ke belakang sambil menunggu pintu di bukakan. Ku lanjutkan dengan merapikan baju dan melihat arloji ku. Ya ampun, aku sudah menunggu selama seminggu tapi mengapa beberapa detik menunggu Namjoon membukakan pintunya terasa sangat lama. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

Saat Namjoon membukakan pintunya, aku tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Annyeong, Namjoon".

"Masuklah, hyung"

Namjoon mempersilahkan aku masuk duluan lalu menutup pintu. Namjoon sudah menyiapkan sandal rumah di depan pintu. Aku mengenakannya dan masuk ke dalam. Rumah Namjoon sangat minimalis dan tersusun rapi.

"Dimana keluargamu?" tanyaku pada Namjoon.

"Mereka sedang keluar. Duduklah hyung. akan ku ambilkan minuman"

Aku mendudukan diri di sofa saat Namjoon menghilang dari jangkauan pandanganku. Ku keluarkan isi tas ku sambil menunggu Namjoon kembali. Senyumku masih mengembang saat Namjoon kembali dengan dua gelas jus di tangannya.

"Jadi kita langsung mulai?"

Tanya Namjoon melihat buku dan pena yang sudah ku keluarkan.

"Kapanpun kau siap" ucapku penuh antusias.

Tapi belajar matematika tak semudah yang ku bayangkan. Ku kira dengan tekad yang kuat ditambah Namjoon sebagai pengajarnya akan membuatku jenius dalam matematika. Tapi nyatanya, baru sejam kami membahas soal integral kepalaku sudah pusing. Kenapa contoh yang dijelaskan di dalam buku selalu berbeda dengan soal yang harus dikerjakan? Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan jalan untuk memecahkan masalah baru jika masalah yang lama saja masih sulit untuk ku pahami.

Namjoon terlalu kaku. Memang penjelasannya masuk akal. Tapi semakin lama otakku semakin panas. Jika aku bertanya hal-hal lain untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak jawabannya selalu saja terlalu singkat. Seperti saat aku bertanya apakah dia tidak pernah memakai kaca mata lagi, jawabannya hanya 'lensa lebih praktis'.

Saat ini Namjoon sedang kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral. Jus ku sudah ku tenggak habis untuk mendinginkan otakku. Saat Namjoon kembali, aku meminta istirahat barang sebentar. Ku coba menyamankan punggungku di sofa. Melemaskan saraf-sarafku yang tegang.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan pelajaran ini di lain waktu, hyung".

Wow. Apa Namjoon baru saja mengusir ku? Aku mencoba menatap mata Namjoon, tapi Namjoon tak kunjung menatapku balik.

"Ada apa denganmu, Namjoon?" aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk bertanya. Sikap dinginnya benar-benar membuatku gila kali ini.

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini Namjoon melihatku

"Apa-apaan dengan dengan sikap mu selama ini? Bukankah dulu kau yang mendatangi hidupku? Tapi mengapa sekarang seolah kau ingin mengusirku?!" baiklah, akhirnya aku mengatakan kegelisahanku yang terpendam selama ini.

"Itu tidak benar" jawab Namjoon singkat

"Bagian mana yang tidak benar? Jelaskan padaku". Aku mencoba menurunkan nada bicaraku.

"Namjoon. Jelaskan agar aku mengerti. Apakah aku salah mengira kau ingin mengusirku jauh dari kehidupanmu, atau aku salah dari awal mengartikan kebaikanmu?"

Namjoon hanya terdiam mendengar penuturanku.

"Namjoon. Jawab aku. Katakan saja jika kau risih aku berada di sekitarmu"

"Tidak, kau hanya salah paham". Jawab Namjoon ragu.

"Apakah kau tidak berniat menjelaskan apa-apa padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedih padanya

"Hyung, hentikan. Aku tidak bisa…"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya duluan". Aku memotong ucapan Namjoon.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Hening. Hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat Namjoon bahkan tak terlihat terkejut dengan pengakuanku. Dia sudah tau perasaanku.

"Yak! Kim Namjoon! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?!"

"Sudahlah, hyung".

"Ya! Jadi ini keputusanmu? Geurae. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu selama ini".

Dasar laki-laki tidak berperasaan. Kepalaku pusing. Sudah berbagai cara aku lakukan agar setidaknya laki-laki ini mau memandangku. Tapi hatinya masih saja keras. Aku yang bodoh karena menyukai laki-laki yang selalu menggunakan logikanya itu. Apa karena aku lebih tua darinya? Karena aku laki-laki juga? Iya memang salah. Tapi apa cinta itu salah?

Ku masukkan buku matematika yang beberapa menit terakhir tak ku sentuh. Sudah hampir setahun penuh aku berusaha mendapatkan Kim Namjoon. Tapi hanya sampai disini aku berhasil memasuki hidupnya. Duduk di sofa rumahnya sebagai murid. Harus seberapa jauh aku menjatuhkan harga diriku di depannya?

"Jika kau pergi, aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan amarah, hyung"

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Aku keluar dengan senyuman? Yang benar saja. Setelah kau bahkan tidak menghargai perasaanku?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki ku hingga aku meledak-ledak seperti ini. Tapi Namjoon sama sekali tidak terpancing emosi. Aku tau dia berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi apa boleh buat. Marah masih jauh lebih baik dari pada menangis.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku apa aku mengagumi mu. Dan sepertinya saat itu jawabanku salah. Ini jawaban yang seharusnya ku katakana padamu saat itu" ku hela nafas untuk menyiapkan pengakuanku selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengagumimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Aku selalu menantikan saat kita bertemu. Jantungku selalu bertingkah aneh saat ada di dekatmu. Mungkin saat itu aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini. Tapi aku yang sekarang bisa. Aku .. aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu".

Namjoon terlihat frustrasi namun dia sama sekali tidak berusaha membuka suara.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Mungkin aku akan pergi dengan amarah, tapi besok aku akan kembali tersenyum. Jadi kita lupakan saja semua ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi".

Ku tarik tasku dari meja lalu berjalan melewatinya, tapi tangan Namjoon menahan ku. Dia memegangi tasku dengan erat.

"Bukankah ini giliranku untuk bicara?" ucapnya ragu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Namjoon serapuh ini. Dia selalu terlihat mengintimidasi siapapun lawan bicaranya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku… aku mencintai Seokjin. Seokjin yang dulu. Seokjin yang menunduk tiap kali aku mencoba menatapnya lalu berbinar saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Seokjin yang tersenyum dengan sahabat-sahabatnya saat merencanakan untuk membuat kimbab bukannya steak untuk kompetisi memasak. Seokjin yang gugup tiap kali aku mendekatinya". Aku terdiam mendengar pengakuan Namjoon. sungguh aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau… kau berubah hyung. Sejak kau memenangkan kompetisi itu. Aku menyesal telah mengadakan kompetisi itu. Kau layak menang dengan atau tanpa bantuanku. Tapi aku menyesal karena perhatianmu bukan lagi milikku. Duniamu berubah".

"Tapi Namjoon, kau yang merubahku". Aku membalikkan badan dan menatapnya.

"Benar, dan aku menyesal. Sekarang senyummu bukan lagi milikku. Kau tersenyum setiap saat pada semua orang. Kini aku hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari duniamu yang baru itu"

"Namjoon, asal kau tau kau selalu menjadi prioritasku"

"Tidak. Kau ingat seminggu yang lalu memberikanku kue? Awalnya aku sangat senang, tapi melihat teman-temanku yang lain mendapatkan kue mu juga aku merasa kecewa. Tidak bisakah perhatianmu hanya untukku? Tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku? Seperti dulu?"

"Bodoh. Dasar Namjoon bodoh" Aku memeluk tubuh Namjoon erat.

"Selama ini ku kira kau itu pintar. Tapi ternyata kau itu manusia paling bodoh sedunia".

Ku lepaskan pelukanku.

"Kue itu. Aku hanya memberikan kue buatanku padamu. Kue yang ku berikan pada anggota osis yang lain itu adalah buatan anggota klub memasak yang lain. Kau tidak lihat aku menggunakan pita yang berbeda untuk kue mu?"

"Benarkah itu, hyung?" Namjoon mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya lucu.

"Benar dunia ku berubah. Jika dulu kau adalah duniaku, sekarang kau hanya titik kecil disana. Tapi percayalah, titik kecil itu adalah porosku". Aku mendekati Namjoon dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Hyung…" Wajah Namjoon benar-benar terlihat lega sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke duniaku yang dulu, Namjoon. Karena dirimu aku dengan bangga bisa menatap dunia, karena dirimu aku memiliki mimpi yang ingin ku raih. Aku harap kau bersedia tetap menjadi porosku di masa depan. I only want you".

Ku lihat Namjoon tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman yang sangat ku rindukan. Lesung pipi nya terlihat merekah membuatku ingin menggigitnya.

"Apakah itu tadi sebuah lamaran?" ucap Namjoon seraya memelukku

"Yak! Kim Namjoon. lepaskan!" Jika dia memelukku seerat ini dia pasti akan mendengar detak jantungku.

"Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Aku salah egois padamu. Aku akan mencintaimu. Aku berjanji". Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Bukankah kau harus memberikan jawaban, hyung?"

"Iya. Aku juga mencintai Kim Namjoon yang bodoh". Ku cium bibir Namjoon secepat kilat lalu terkekeh. Namjoon sempat terkejut namun kemudian ikut tertawa bersamaku.

END

*Bonus*

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Namjoon saat kami tengah duduk di sofa rumahnya sambil menonton sebuah drama di tv. Jangan lupakan tangan kami yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja" jawabku singkat.

"Apa mimpimu?"

Aku menatap Namjoon yang berada disampingku.

"Mimpiku? Di masa depan aku akan menjadi chef. Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk suamiku nanti". Aku tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang hanya akan ku perlihatkan pada Namjoon. Namjoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya. Apa kau membuang kaca mata yang ku berikan padamu?" Namjoon segera menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merusak kaca mata. Aku tidak mau merusak pemberianmu jadi kaca mata itu ku simpan. Aku bahkan hanya memakainya sekali di kamarku, lalu ku simpan. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum jika melihat diriku memakai kaca mata yang kau berikan". Aku menatap Namjoon tajam seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru diucapkannya. Bisa saja itu hanya alasannya, dan mungkin dia sudah menghilangkan atau membuang kaca mata pemberianku.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung. Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilnya di kamar". Namjoon sudah hampir melepaskan genggaman tangan kami tapi aku menahannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku percaya padamu Namjoon". Aku sedikit terkekeh. Namjoon lucu sekali.

"Bilang saja hyung tidak mau melepaskan ini". Tuduh Namjoon sambil mengangkat tangan kami ke udara.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menyangkal yang satu itu". Aku pun semakin merapatkan posisi kami.

Real END

Ya ampun, gw senyum-senyum sendiri nulis bagian akhir. Ini cheesy sekali (:

follow fav n review dong biar semangat bikin last sequel kookmin XD

Baca juga ff ku yang lain…

\- War of DNA. Zombie x BTS

\- My Poor Angel. Vkook fantasy

Jmp!


End file.
